Beach house
by Computerisyumyuminmytumtum
Summary: Wally and Kuki get into a fight and leave Nigel at a beach house. A one shot and my first story


This is my first story

I don't own KND and everybody in this story is an adult but joey

(Wally and Kuki walk into the beach house Nigel is tied up in the corner)

"It's all your fault" Wally screamed

"No it's not so shut up" Kuki whined

"I will not shut up Kuki" Wally said

"Let's act like adults here people, what happened this time?" Nigel yelled

"Nothing happened" Kuki said

"Yes something did happen Kuki threw some cruddy turkey at my boss for saying the rainbow monkey commercial is annoying and guess who doesn't have a job"

"Um you" said joey

"Why did we bring him" said Wally

"Because your mother told you to watch him and don't change the topic you know it wasn't my fault"

"It was your fault Kuki that I'm fired and that we are band from TGI Fridays forever"

"Can we leave" Nigel said changing the subject.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a job Kuki?"

"No but I don't think you do either"

"Why do you think that?"

"You worked at a balloon factory"

"So they were fancy balloons they were shaped" Wally said

"Well if you're that mad I will just leave I thought we could have a romantic time but I was wrong"

"Wait Kuki come back"

(Kuki drives away next morning Nigel still asleep)

"Well it's time to go Kuki... oh right she left she's probably at her house"

(As Wally and joey drive away Nigel wakes up still inside the house)

"Joey, am I forgetting something because I think I'm forgetting something"

(Inside the house)

"WALLY, JOEY WERE ARE YOU DID YOU LEAVE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE YOU KNOW I HATE THE BEACH WHAAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAAA"

(Kuki calls ace)

"Hello"

"Hi ace its Kuki"

"Hi um haven't seen you in a long time what's up" ace said

"Nothing can I come over"

"Yeah sure"

"You and wally still together"

"Um sort of…We had a fight"

"I'll be there soon"

(Ace's house Kuki has a torn rainbow monkey)

Ding dong

"Hello"

"Hi"

"I'm sad" Kuki whined

"Why so sad"

"I walked out of me and Wally's summer house because I threw turkey at his boss and it's my fault and he was yelling at me I miss him and when I got home I found a ripped rainbow monkey the one Wally ripped and I missed him more"

A few minutes later…

"I'm going to go to the bath room"

"It's down the hall"

"Ok"

(Kuki opens door trying not to scream all the walls were filled with pictures of her and dolls of her)

"Wow…. um ace I think I have to go now bye" (Kuki runs out door)

(Kuki's house)

Ding dong

"Hello" Kani said

"Hi Mr. Sanban *gulp*" Wally said

"Oh it's you"

"Um is Kuki there?"

"No she just left and went to ace's house you now she should have been-"

"I know I know she should have been with Ace bla bla bla"

(Wally drives to ace's house)

Ding dong

"Ace, open the door"

"No"

"Why not"

"You're going to kill me"

"No I'm going to severely injure you. You think I want to go to jail"

"I'm still not letting you in"

"Then I'll kick the door down"

Bang

"Owwwwwww my foot"

Bang

"Owwwwwww"

Boom

"Owwwwwww I think my foot is starting to swell"

Bam

"Yay! Owwwwwww "

"Wow your foot is starting to swell" Ace pointed out

"Were is Kuki Owwwwwww"

"She's not here"

"What the crud I just broke your door down for no reason and my foot is probably broken"

"Yep"

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Did your foot affect your brain? No I will not take you"

"Why not"

"Because were supposed to be enemies and I don't want foot blood in my car"

"Please" Wally begged

"Ok but you have to let me go on a date with Kuki"

"No"

"Ok if you want to drive yourself to the hospital"

"Fine but no kissing or hugging, got it?"

"Ok"

(Ace and Wally drive to the hospital)

"Ewww it smells like crud in here"

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Uh my foot is swelling and we think it might be broken" Wally said

"we? ewww" said ace thinking negatively

"A doctor will be with you soon"

(Beach house Nigel is not tied up and trying to call Kuki)

"Kuki Kuki ANWSER THE PHONE Kuki finally"

"Hello this is Kuki"

"Hi it's Nigel-"

"If you would like to leave a message press one"

"Darn you voice mail you fooled me again"

"I'm hungry I'm bored I'm-"he was interrupted

Ring ring ring ring

"hello this is Nigel"

"hi Nigy"

"lizzie? Um hi what you need "

"Kuki told me you were here"

"Oh she answers you not me the nerve of some people"

"One second I need to put you on hold" Nigel said

(5 hours latter)

"Nigy nigy am I still on hold"

(Kuki's house)

Ring ring ring

"I'll get it" Kuki said"

"Kuki its me wally my crudy foot is broken"

"What how did it happen"

"it's a long story"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

(A month later)

"Hello, hello nigy, nigy are you there?"


End file.
